


Punhos

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Naquela tarde, após derrotarem as formigas-quimera na Cidade Meteoro, Phinks mostrou saber fazer mais do que apenas usar os punhos.





	Punhos

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Diálogos nunca foram o seu forte. Como naquela vez em que provocou o bastardo da corrente e quase causou a morte de seu Danchou. Ou naquela tarde em que fez uma piada de mau gosto perto de Feitan e desviou por um triz do golpe fatal. Phinks só sabia conversar com seus punhos. Quanto mais girava o braço, maior era o poder de seus socos. Compensava em força bruta o que lhe faltava em inteligência.

Às vezes, buscava a companhia de mulheres. Era um homem solitário, afinal. Vivia por uma aventura que atiçasse as chamas de sua vontade, que despertasse a adrenalina de se colocar em risco apenas pelo prazer de se safar nos últimos segundos. Buscava oponentes poderosos que estivessem à sua altura. Era seu melhor conceito de diversão. Depois das bebedeiras com Uvogin e Nobunaga, é claro.

Mas, por baixo do cenho eternamente franzido, havia uma única gota de cavalheirismo. Ele quase meneou a cabeça quando avistou Shizuku em trajes íntimos. A garota não se constrangeu; parecia sequer notar a ausência de roupas decentes. Quando se deu conta, já estava vestindo a túnica branca. Agradeceu a Phinks. E a esfinge limitou-se a assentir. Palavras não eram seu forte.


End file.
